total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Jo and Scarlett
This article focuses on the interactions between Jo and Scarlett. Overview In Total Drama Toxic Brawl, both were initially silent. However, in En-Toxicating, Scarlett and Jo begin a mutual friendship and an alliance that quickly grew to dominate their team. Both strive to be leaders and are strategic, but rather than hate each other, they respect the other for it. They work together as allies for a majority of the season, but as the season goes on, their conflicting personalities strain their friendship, and as of The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind, the two are enemies. Scarlett eventually eliminates Jo in Sleepless in Awkwanawaw, cementing their conflict. Total Drama Toxic Brawl En-Toxicating Once everyone else on their team paired up for the challenge and left them, the two decided to team up for the challenge. As they search, Scarlett tells Jo that she feels that there are several weak links on the team, and that they are the cause of the amount of losses their team has been facing. Jo then says that their team is pathetic and filled with useless girls. Scarlett then remarks that she feels Jo is one of the strongest players in the game. Jo thanks her, and tells her that she thinks she is useful too. When Scarlett searches the base of a tree trunk, she proposes "a mutual alliance for our strategic gain". Jo quickly accepts, and Scarlett tells her who she thinks should be eliminated. The two are searching together when Scott runs by, and Scarlett notices he has the flower. Jo rushes and tackles Tyler who was chasing him, but Scarlett runs from where Scott ran to them. Jo is confused and chases after her. She catches up to Scarlett when Scarlett finds a batch of the purple flowers, and Scarlett gives Jo one. They hurry to the finish line, but to both of their horror they lost the challenge. However, when it's revealed that Staci crushed her team's flower and that Noah's flower was the wrong one, their team wins and both of them cheer. At the elimination ceremony, Scarlett whispers in the peanut gallery to Jo that she thinks Dawn or Noah will be eliminated. Jo then whispers to Scarlett that it is clear who has the power on the Sharks, which Scarlett agrees to. Mutant Kingdom When the teams wake up, Jo says that one of the twins is a home wrecker, and sarcastically asks Scarlett if she can tell them apart. Scarlett responds to her by ironically stating that she can. After arriving at the base of the mountain, Scarlett begins kissing up to Lightning. Jo calls her out on that, and Scarlett merely responds that she wasn't kissing up. The two pair up immediately when the challenge begins, and before Eva joins them, Jo remarks that all of the guys on the team seem to be sticking together. After Eva joins them and says that they need someone expendable, Jo tells them she isn't expendable and Scarlett says that having someone expendable would slow them down. Right after Jo is captured, Scarlett begins to panic but calms herself down. Jo is impressed by Scarlett's manipulation of Amy, and remarks that her plan was brilliant. At the elimination ceremony, both vote for Duncan with their alliance, and both are ecstatic when he is eliminated. Down, Down In My Awful Mine The two, along with Eva, immediately begin to discuss a name for their alliance after making up. Jo tells Scarlett that she thinks Femme Fatale is a good name, but Scarlett announces to Eva that the alliance name is Femme Fatale. The two pair up in the mine carts during the challenge, and both discuss with Samey about her needing to stand up to her sister. After the carts stop and the teams get out, Jo supports Scarlett's idea of venturing further into the mine, but she stays behind with Samey to search the area, and to secretly convince her to vote out Amy. When the teams return the the mine carts and the math competition begins, Jo stands by Scarlett saying that she got the first answer right. At elimination, both convince the majority of their team to vote out Amy, and they succeed, hurling Amy. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste After waking up, Jo and Scarlett immediately begin discussing who they should choose as their next ally. Jo suggests Beth and Samey, and Scarlett agrees with her. Fun Zone 3.0 After they wake up in the Fun Zone, Jo and Scarlett immediately pair up with Brick and begin searching for an exit out of the Fun Zone. Jo tells them that Lightning and Alejandro together are humongous threats, but before she can finish her statement, she falls into a ditch. Scarlett orders Brick to help her escape, and Jo, shocked, thanks them. They immediately begin planning on how to climb the wall, but Scarlett decides that she can climb the wall on her own. After she reaches the top of the wall and ponders on how to safely drop down, Jo accidentally pushes her down into the algae pond, and Scarlett sarcastically quips that she did not require her assistance. As they run to the beach with Brick, Jo asks if anyone of them knows how to start a fire. When they arrive to the rest of the team, Jo asks how crazy girl made the fire. Scarlett initially does not realize who she is talking about, but she immediately realizes and Jo says that she was talking about Izzy. Mutant See, Mutant Do Scarlett snaps at Jo and Eva after they begin squabbling on the way to the challenge, and they shout at her that they weren't fighting. Samey-Bot's Revenge After waking up, Jo asks the rest of the girls if she has lost any muscle tone. Scarlett responds and says she hasn't, but rolls her eyes in annoyance before Jo can turn around and notice. When Jo is in shock at Lightning making the merge, she insults him by saying that he makes Lindsay appear as smart as Scarlett. At the mess hall, a worried Jo asks Scarlett how they should get Eva to rejoin the alliance, Scarlett assures her she will achieve it with her manipulation skills. Both are disgusted when Eva decides to go with Alejandro, and pair up along with Brick and Noah. Jo suggests that the robot would be somewhere with electricity when the begin searching, but despite recognizing that point as valid, Scarlett decides to discard that tidbit immediately. She reconsiders quickly and declares that the robot is hiding. After arriving at the mine, Jo remarks that Noah is missing, and Scarlett remarks that he wasn't useful to their plans. After hastily dropping down into the mine, Scarlett goes unnoticed by the rest of her group (including Jo), and she remarks while alone that those "vermin" were just holding her back. After Eva wins and turns down Scarlett's offer to rejoin Femme Fatale, Jo gets angry at Scarlett and barks at her why she had to upset Eva, and Scarlett fires back that Eva will know what is best for her strategic game. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate The girls all wake up with Eva absent in the cabin, and Jo tells them that they need to quit the drama and to stick together. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw When talking about the last episode's vote, Jo tells Beth that Al, Lightning, and crew voted her, and Scarlett agrees with Jo. After Noah makes a snark about Chris disappearing, Jo comments that his vacation was to the plastic surgeon, and Scarlett compliments her on her snark, but follows up by stating that her sarcastic comment is likely true, and Jo says that he will never be attractive. Both are irritated by the challenge, and when Jo asks who the hell talks like this, Scarlett rolls her eyes and tells her cheerleaders such as Samey. 2014: A Toxic Owen In the confessional, Jo states that she is sick of Scarlett acting like she has all the control. Scarlett remarks in the confessional quickly after that she is tired of Jo acting as if she is as smart as her. After the girls all wake up, Jo tells Scarlett that she is tired of her acting like she's the puppet-master, and Scarlett retorts by saying that Jo isn't recognizing the extent of her intellect. Jo tells her she's wrong, but also says that they and Eva need to stick together to prevent the men from picking them off. Scarlett caves in and recognizes that she underestimated Jo, but she refuses to work with Eva and walks off to the challenge. Scarlett is entertained by Jo and Brick's accidental kiss, but when Brick nervously asks Scarlett and Jo if they want to go together in a group, Scarlett accepts and Jo declines, dragging Scarlett away. Jo explains to her that she can't work with him because she will be distracted, but Scarlett questions that she thought it was an accident. Jo interrupts her by telling her their hiding spot, and they both run to it. While they run, Jo complains about Eva flipping, and Scarlett replies by insulting Eva's intelligence and asking Jo if she thought she was strategic, but quickly follows up by telling her they need to get to their hiding spot quickly. Immediately after they arrive at the mine, Chef begins looking, and Scarlett in a panic tells her they need to go deeper in. Both agree that they need to win the immunity, or they will be on the chopping block. Sometime after they've settled in their hiding spots, Scarlett tells Jo they're safe, however at that moment Jo was being captured, so Scarlett sneaks away. Later on, Jo is the one to force Scarlett's mine elevator up, and captures her after the door opens. Scarlett congratulates Jo on finding her, but Jo tells her to her disappointment all alliance members were caught. At the elimination ceremony after Scarlett receives the most votes, Jo in shock threatens to beat everyone who voted for her, but both are relieved after Owen chooses to quit and Chris spares Scarlett. I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant Jo and Scarlett both agree to take down Eva after waking up. During the challenge, both of them constantly bicker with Eva and take each others sides. At the elimination ceremony, when Scarlett is announced as eliminated, Jo attacks Eva after she mocks Scarlett for being eliminated. Chris reveals he was kidding quickly after, and Scarlett and Jo, victorious, calm down and mock Eva as she hurls herself. Chris & Stitch Waking up, both remark how peaceful the girl's side is now that Eva was eliminated. The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind In the confessional, Scarlett insults Jo along with her remaining competitors, referring to Jo as "a haughty tomboy with femininity issues". After Jo remarks that it was nice she got that far, the two begin fighting about how the other made it as far as they did. Scarlett, after making a snark about Jo's independence in the confessional, throws a tire at Jo below and knocks her off the course. Jo then angrily asks Chris if he is going to allow that, and Scarlett barks at her that this is what happens when Jo tries to do something on his own. Jo quickly barks back that Scarlett hasn't done anything in the game on her own. Eventually the two meet again on the climbing wall, and Scarlett tries to whisper something to Jo, but Jo quickly tells her to go away and kicks her away. Scarlett almost falls off the course, but barely catches a tire and calls Jo vermin. Both compete in the next stage of the obstacle course, and Scarlett quickly falls behind, so Jo asserts that she's on her turf now. Scarlett merely responds by hissing at her and trying to catch up. After Jo is eliminated from the challenge, Scarlett mocks her by calling her "Joseph" and telling her to begone. At the end of the challenge, Jo returns to the campers and begins airing out all of their dirt. Jo calls Scarlett "Scarface" and tells everyone that she thinks she has Scarlett's strategy book. Scarlett dismisses that as her calculus homework, and in the confessional remarks that Jo has been useful. Scarlett sits by Jo at the elimination ceremony, and both remark that this will be interesting. After Noah was eliminated, Scarlett explains her reasoning in the confessional for not voting off Jo. Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds Scarlett's reasoning for eliminating Brick was partly because he was distracting Jo, which Jo denies. Monster Falls At the beginning of the episode, Jo remarks in the confessional that her and Scarlett's alliance was the best in Total Drama. The next confessional shows Scarlett revealing that Jo is going next, but Scarlett comments that she thought Jo was useful. When the final 5 arrive at Mount Looming Tragedy and Jo says that she hopes Lightning's use of steroids gets him out, Scarlett mocks her by telling her she hopes they get her out as well. Jo responds by simply telling her there is no chance of her winning. Scarlett then calls her out for that, mocks her, and then calls her clueless. They then fight about Scarlett's actions in Pahkitew, and Jo tells Scarlett that Chris is planning to sue her. After that, Jo in the confessional remarks that it is pathetic how everyone is scared of Scarlett and Lightning when they should be scared of her. Scarlett follows by stating that she has a distaste for Jo's arrogance, and that she's lucky she isn't gone. After criticizing everyone for taking Lightning this far, Jo exclaims that this is "The Scarlett and Staci Show". Scarlett replies that Revenge of the Island was the Jo show before an "inferior human being" took her down. Jo shouts at her which one, and Scarlett tells her she was refering to Cameron. Jo calls her a bitch and tells her he got her out too, but Scarlett tells her she has no idea what she is talking about. Scarlett then attacks Jo for being so agressive when she has her own insecurities, to which Jo quickly tells her that she doesn't have issues and that Scarlett is so crazy because her parents were on cocaine and left her. Scarlett retorts by saying that Jo's parents had to have been on meth to make someone as ugly and mean as her, her insecurity and aggressiveness pushes people away from her, and calls her untalented and repulsive before telling her no one wants to be near her. Jo then calls her out for the knives in the globe on her audition tape and her actions in Pahkitew again, calling her dumb, vile, and a monster. Jo wins immunity shortly after, and while Scarlett is in a fury and tries to continue the argument, she is interrupted when Chris announces the tiebreaker, much to her shock. After Scarlett wins the tiebreaker, both remark on how boring it is. Sleepless in Awkwanawaw Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Trivia *Both were antagonists during Total Drama Toxic Brawl. **They also both made it to the final 4 in this season. * Jo's interaction with Scarlett is similar to the one she has with Cameron, as it involves a character who values brute force rather than brains forming an alliance with a character who's more interested in brainy tactics than rough tactics. In addition, it also has the smarter character getting tired of the stronger person's inconsideration. * In their first ever season competing, they were eliminated in an episode that involved a major antagonist; Jo was eliminated in Up, Up and Away In My Pitiful Balloon with the major antagonist being Heather, and Scarlett was eliminated in Scarlett Fever with the major antagonist being Scarlett. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Conflicts